1. The Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to fencing systems, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to fencing systems that use components made from artificial materials.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of fencing products have been introduced as an alternative to wood fencing. Perhaps one of the most popular alternatives to wood fencing are fencing products that incorporate hollow PVC. Hollow PVC fencing, while a commercial success, has several drawbacks, including that it requires complex installation procedures and that it has a rather unappealing appearance. Attempts to find a better alternative to hollow PVC fencing have included investigations into the suitability of wood composite materials.
For example, composite fencing materials made of wood and plastic (polyethylene) have been used in fence product lines. However, these products have been found to be unduly heavy, making them unsuitable for some fencing applications. In particular, the weight of previously available composite fencing products caused sagging for fence rails spanning more than a few feet. In order to prevent sagging, perforated steel strips have been embedded in composite fence rails. While this approach did tend to reduce sagging, the use of reinforced composite fencing materials made of wood and plastic is still limited due to its extremely high cost.
Another previously available fencing product included a composite material made from polyethylene and wood flour. This approach used a composite as a shell over wood elements for rails and posts, but these designs were limited to short spans, such as less than six feet. Further, the methods of construction were limiting as to the styles, because the long term effects of using a wood support element have proven unsatisfactory due to moisture absorption, twisting and sagging. Stated another way, although organic materials may add strength to fencing products, organic material also adds potential failure points.
It would therefore be an improvement over the previously available composite fencing products to provide a low-cost and highly durable fencing product with no organic materials and that assembles like wood fencing in the field. That is, it would be an improvement over the prior art to provide a fencing product that contains no wood fibers but that assembles as easily as traditional wood fencing products.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the present disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the present disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the present disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.